Maggie and the Ferocious Beast
Maggie and the Ferocious Beast is a Canadian animated children's television series created by Michael and Betty Paraskevas. The program was based on the 1996 book The Ferocious Beast with the Polka-Dot Hide and its sequels, all of which were also written by the Paraskevases.[1] The show began as a series of shorts aired on the Canadian channel Teletoon in 1998. The first full length episode premiered on August 26, 2000. Plot A young girl named Maggie creates her own map of an imaginary world known as "Nowhere Land" that, in reality, takes the characters nowhere. She imagines that characters Beast and Hamilton Hocks are her friends. Episodes Main article: List of Maggie and the Ferocious Beast episodes Characters Main *Maggie (voiced by Kristen Bone) is a five year old girl and the human protagonist of the show. She is Hamilton's and the Beast's best friend. They both look up to Maggie very much and always turn to her for advice. Maggie is the leader of the group and is always there to be the compassionate voice of reason to her dear friends. *The Ferocious Beast (voiced by Stephen Ouimette) does not appear very scary or ferocious, however, he can shout louder than anybody. He is yellow, with big red removable spots, and three horns on his head. His favorite catchphrase is "Great googly moogly!", which he says several times per episode. In "Hide And Go Beast", it is shown that he is allergic to pollen. He is just a big softie, despite his bold appearance. Beast loves pumpkins, which is convenient since there is an impressive pumpkin patch in Nowhere Land. As a matter of fact, Beast loves pretty much any kind of food, including Hamilton's cooking and is almost always hungry. He even loves baths. Maggie and Hamilton are his best friends. He wears multi coloured Galoshes which he pronounces as "Goo-lashes". Hamilton always corrects him about the pronunciation, but he does not believe him. *Hamilton Hocks (voiced by Michael Caruana) is a pig who can be bossy and quite fussy, but he has a warm heart. He lives inside a portable cardboard box which he loves, is the best cook in Nowhere Land, and is a total clean freak. Hamilton's most prized possessions are his beautiful "H" sweater and his cardboard box. Maggie and the Beast are his best friends. Recurring *Rudy the Mouse: Rudy is a cheese-loving mouse who lives in a large wheel of Swiss cheese in a part of Nowhere Land called Cheese Town. It is revealed in one episode that Rudy's hat and boots do not come off because they are glued to him. Strangely enough, this character started off with the name Pippy but was renamed by the writers soon after for some reason. *Nedley the Rabbit: Nedley speaks in rhymes. He says rhymes almost all through every episode that he appears in, but sometimes he talks normally a little bit before starting his rhyme again. Nedley lives in a rabbit hole next to his carrot patch in Nowhere Land. *The Moo Sisters: They are the three cows who live in a part of Nowhere Land called Mooville. They love to sing and do it often. They are sisters and their names are Mavis, Millicent, and Marge. *Mr. Moon: He is the only non human and non animal character in the episode, "Blue Moon". He is usually grumpy because people say he is made of green cheese. *The Kindly Giant: The Kindly Giant is not at all scary but instead kind hearted. The others are scared at first but they soon get used to him and they sometimes go to him for advice or a favour. He refers to Maggie, Hamilton and the Beast as "little ones." He owns a garden full of fruit and vegetables, of which he always lets the ever hungry Beast scarf up a giant blueberry or two. His face is never shown, and he only appears in a few episodes. He is big and strong. Even the Beast seems small compared to the giant. The Kindly Giant lives in an area of Nowhere Land where all the fruits and vegetables are giant sized. Usually, only his shoes and ankles are seen due to his largeness. *The Dream Sheep: White sheep that make "baa" noises. They are occasionally up in the clouds. *The Jellybean Team: They are a group of seven jellybeans. There is a red one, orange one, yellow one, purple one, black one and two green ones. They are small, of course, but have big personalities. They also tend to argue with each other a lot because they all think they are more important than each other. *The Triplets: Maggie's baby cousins (Zack, Max, and Oscar). They only appear in four episodes, "One Two Three", "Home of the Kindly Giant", "The New Rubber Ball", and "Which Way Did They Go?". *Big Duck: A large duck with white feathers who lives in a river. She is the focus of the episode "The Big Duck" and appears in the series' theme song. *Reggie Van Beast: Beast's cousin. His coloring is the inverse of Beast's, being red with yellow spots, and he wears a monocle. He is rather stuck up and rude, and never really seems to enjoy anything that Beast and his friends want to do. He also often speaks in rhymes, similar to Nedley. He first appeared in "Guess Who's Coming to Visit". Production The theme song for the show is "Maggie and the Ferocious Beast in Nowhere Land," which is an original song by Isabella Molley. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast is produced by Nelvana, and directed by Jamie Whitney and Stuart Shankly. The series debuted in 2000 and the series aired its last episode in 2002. The show was distributed by Nelvana, which owned the distribution rights. In the United Kingdom, the show was dubbed with British voice actors, replacing the original Canadian soundtrack. VHS Titles Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Adventures in Nowhere Land August 6, 2002 * 1. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo Now Playing in Theaters Screen * 2. Stuart Little 2 Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Coming Soon to Home Video Screen * 4. Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer * 5. Columbia Tristar Now Available on Home Video Screen * 6. Jay Jay the Jet Plane Trailer * 7. Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer * 8. Dragon Tales Video and DVD Trailer * 9. FBI Warning Screen * 10. Nick Jr. Elephants Bumper * 11. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998) - The Really Ferocious Beast * 12. Nick Jr. Face Sings the Yes No Opera * 13. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with Zoo Tycoon Original * Beastly Picture * The Big Duck * Hamilton's Pet * My One and Only Box * Mr. Shivers * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with Zoo Tycoon Originals * 2. Amigos de Garcia Productions Logo * 3. 20th Century Fox Television Logo * 4. Maisy: Duckling * 5. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast We Are Family August 6, 2002 * 1. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo Now Playing in Theaters Screen * 2. Stuart Little 2 Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Coming Soon to Home Video Screen * 4. Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer * 5. Columbia Tristar Now Available on Home Video Screen * 6. Jay Jay the Jet Plane Trailer * 7. Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer * 8. Dragon Tales VHS and DVD Trailer * 9. FBI Warning Screen * 10. Nick Jr. Chickens Bumper * 11. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998)- Move to the Moosic * 12. Nick Jr. Face Counts Potatoes * 13. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with Zoo Tycoon Music Original * Maggie the Mommy * One, Two Three * Nap Time * A Beastly Garden * Spring Cleaning * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with Zoo Tycoon Originals * 2. Amigos de Garcia Productions Logo * 3. 20th Century Fox Television Logo * 4. Maisy: Kangaroo * 5. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Let's Go to the Beach February 4, 2003 * 1. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo Now Playing in Theaters Screen * 2. Groundhog Day Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Coming Soon to Home Video Screen * 4. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Trailer * 5. Columbia Tristar Now Available on Video Home Screen * 6. Annie Trailer * 7. FBI Warning Screen * 8. Nick Jr. Penguins Bumper * 9. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998)- Beach Ball Bonanza * 10. Nick Jr. Face Makes Some Bird Sounds * 11. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with One on One * Walk the Walk * Out of Water Beast * Sun Spots * Sloooow Motion * Hamilton's Box Car * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with One on One * 2. The Greenblatt Jonollari Studio Logo * 3. Daddy's Girl Productions Logo * 4. Paramount Television Logo * 5. Maisy: Beach * 6. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Let's Play a Game February 4, 2003 * 1. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo Now Playing in Theaters Screen * 2. Groundhog Day Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Coming Soon to Home Video Screen * 4. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Trailer * 5. Columbia Tristar Now Available on Home Video Screen * 6. Annie Trailer (1982) * 7. FBI Warning Screen * 8. Nick Jr. Chickens Bumper * 9. Nick Jr. Face Blows Bubble Gum * 10. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with Zoo Tycoon Music * What's in a Laugh? * This Little Pig * The Push-Me Popper * What's in the Bag? * Flim-Flam a Fiddle * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with Zoo Tycoon Music * 2. Amigos de Garcia Productions Logo * 3. 20th Century Fox Television Logo * 4. Maisy: Feather * 5. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Let's Play a Game September 2, 2003 * 1. Columbia Tristar Coming Soon to VHS & DVD Screen * 2. The Swan Princess Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Family Fun Trailer * 4. FBI Warning Screen * 5. Nick Jr. Pigs Bumper * 6. Nick Jr. Face Looks at Butterfly * 7. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998)- The Big Sneeze * 8. Nick Jr. Face Blows Bubblegum * 9. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with Zoo Tycoon Original * Spot the Spot * Hide and Go Beast * Louder! Louder! * Don't Dump That Junk * Guess Who I Am! * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with Zoo Tycoon Original * 2. Amigos de Garcia Productions Logo * 3. 20th Century Fox Television Logo * 4. Maisy: Sneeze * 5. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Puzzles and Picnics September 7, 2004 * 1. Columbia Tristar Now Available on VHS and DVD Screen * 2. The Swan Princess Trailer * 3. Columbia Tristar Family Fun Trailer * 4. FBI Warning Screen * 5. Nick Jr. Pigs Bumper * 6. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998)- Song for a Sunset * 7. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Intro with One on One Opening Theme * Picnic Time * Recipe for Trouble * The Lemonade Stand * The Big Carrot * A Visit to Cake Town * 1. Maggie and the Ferocious Beast End Credits with One on One * 2. The Greenbaltt Janollari Studio Logo * 3. Daddy's Girl Productions Logo * 4. Paramount Television Logo * 5. Maisy: Picnic * 6. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Broadcast In Canada, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast aired on Teletoon and Treehouse TV. In the United States, it aired on Nickelodeon as part of its Nick Jr. block from June 5, 2000 to September 3, 2004, and the American children's channel Noggin (now Nick Jr.) from April 7, 2003 until September 27, 2009 when Noggin was re-branded as Nick Jr., and continued to air reruns until October 30, 2010. The show aired in reruns on "Nick on CBS" from September 16, 2000, to June 9, 2001. As of May 28, 2018, it is airing on Qubo.